Monster's Awakening
by Dragon-XZero
Summary: A gamer gets transported into the FE world and is granted the ability to transform into a Zinogre, using this power, will he be able to change the fate of those around him, while also trying to confront being taken away from home? Will he retain his humanity or become just another mindless beast? (Set in between the first time skip) (First Fan-fic)
1. Prologue

**Monster's Awakening (Prologue-A new arrival)**

 **(Disclaimer: I'm poor so I don't own any of these properties)**

 **Dialogue key**

"Blast off" normal speaking

'Blast off' though

" **Blast off"** Monster speaking/emphasise

 **[Blast off]** Telepathic dialogue

(3rd person POV)

We see a beautiful landscape full of life, flora and fauna were able to grow and villagers were able to make this their home, sadly history is know to screw good people over when they least expected.

 _ ***Scene Change***_

We then see a battered wasteland, a lot of dead bodies, blood and broken weapons littered the place, among the massacre filled landscape a figure could be seen, the only features that could be seen were a blue mask on it's face, a long cape and a sword.

The figure ran with all its might , sweat could be seen in its face, 13 other figures ran alongside it, they were shouting in an attempt to go faster.

"We are almost there!" Said one them, it had a male's voice.

"Just a bit more!" Said another , this one had a female voice.

A temple was ahead of them, a big explosion set off behind them sending them inside

"AAAARRRGGHHH!" they screamed sprawling on the floor

Groans could be heard outside, they quickly went and blocked the entrance

"Hurry up, to the portal!" The masked figure said

Then just as they were about to reach the portal, a dark energy pushed everyone to it except for the masked figure, it then turned around to see 3 glowing red eyes staring at it, it then turned around to the portal just as the monster was going to attack, when it past the portal it closed just in time.

"Well, no matter, those fools can't change anything, HAHAHA!"

Then it all went to black…

 **(Scene Change)*Random plains***

A young man lays on the ground passed out, he wears a black jacket with red lines, black jeans, and black and white shoes, his skin is slightly tan, and his dark hair a mess..

"Chrom look! Over here" a voice said.

"Well this is nostalgic" another commented

As they were talking the young man started to stir

"Hey Chrom he's waking up!" the first voice said  
"Ok, give him space" the second one replied

 ***POV change-OC's POV***

Opening my eyes I see a beautifully blue sky...which would be normal if it wasn't for the fact that I was in my own home just a moment ago.

I try to stand up but find I don't have the energy, I take a deep breath and with the little amount of energy I have, I slowly sit up.

Looking around I see that I am on a field in the middle of nowhere 'Great, just great' I thought

"Well looks like you are finally awake" a voice says from behind me

Startled I turned around to see the voice's owner it was a young man about in his 20's, he had blue hair, blue shirt and pants with silver armor and a cape attached to it, a sword sat on his waist in a sheathe.

Beside him was another man, he looked about the same age, but with white hair, a long black coat and matching boots. They look really familiar...

"Who are you?" I asked slowly backing away

"My name is Chrom and this is my friend Robin" he said gesturing to himself and his partner

'Chrom? Robin? No way, that's not possible…' I think to myself.

"Excuse me but...where are we?" I asked 'please don't say what i think you are gonna say' I prayed in my mind.

"We are at outskirts of Ylisse" Robin responded 'and there it is' I paled at that 'no no no that can't be right, I must be going crazy'

"Hey, are you alright?" Robin asked in a concerned tone.

"No I'm not, how did I get here? Why are you here?" I started freaking out 'And more importantly...why do YOU exist?! You are supposed to be fictional!'I screamed in my mind.

"Wait, please don't tell me you also have amnesia" Chrom said in surprise and worry.

"More like a big gap in my memory, I remember going to my home, and then I went to sleep, but when I woke up I was here," I said to them, thank god at least the first people I meet are friendly and not a bunch of bloodthirsty bandits.

"Hah! You expect us to believe that? Please it's obvious you are either lying or you took one too many drinks." Robin said, wow is he really doing this? Is he really copying him!?

"Robin are you really copying Frederick? Now that I didn't expect" Chrom said with an amused look on his face.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself; this situation brings back a lot of memories," he chuckled a bit as he looked at me, still on the floor "So before anything else, what's your name?" He asked.

 **(POV change 3rd person)**

'Should I tell them my real name? I mean I'm technically not even supposed to exist in this world…a screw it' "Drago...My name is Drago" the now dubbed Drago answered.

"Drago huh? Well my name is Chrom and this is my tactician Robin" Chrom said with a smile

'I already knew that, at the very least Robin exists in this world so I hope everything is ok…'Drago thought

"So may I ask, where is the closest village or city? I mean it's better to talk there than here, right?" Drago said

"The closest village is to the east, but seeing how you clearly don't know your way around these parts and I doubt that you have any money I not sure how much that would help" Robin explained

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure that I can manage" 'Ha ha fuck no I can't' "Besides who knows? Maybe I someone there can tell me what happened to me" 'Really doubt that' Drago thought

"So where are you guys going?" Drago asked

"Regna Ferox, we are visiting an old friend there," Chrom said, even thought it looked like there was more to the story

"Regna Ferox...Isn't that the warrior kingdom?" Drago asked

"Indeed, though it is the first time I hear someone call them 'The warrior kingdom'" Robin said in amusement.

"I may have a gap in my memory but doesn't mean I forgot everything" Drago said with a deadpan expression 'Sadly the important part is missing' he thought.

"How about I accompany you guys until you get to Regna Ferox?, then we part ways there?" Drago suggested

Robin and Chrom looked at each other, as if having a silent conversation they continued like that for a few seconds (Even though it felt like decades)

"Alright you can come, but try to get away from danger if it presents itself, we are not a bodyguards so please understand that" Robin said.

"I understand, you don't need to worry," Drago said.

"Yeah it would be bad if the exalt of Ylisse was killed like that" Chrom joked.

'Wait what!? But...if Chrom is the exalt then that means.. The war with Gangrel has and that the other guy is still out there. Well at least I now have a semi-objective, warn them about HIM and try to speed up his death...I hope' Drago thought.

"Wait, you are the exalt? Oh please forgive my insolence milord!" Drago said backing away slightly.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not a fan of formalities" Chrom said with a smile.

"Well then, enough talking let's move" Robin exclaimed.

And with that they were off, Chrom and Robin continued to talk to each other while Drago was a few paces behind them, trying to process his situation.

After a while they decided to stop and camp for the night. As Chrom and Robin went to look for firewood, Drago started to see what he had on him.

'Ok, a wallet that's pretty much useless, although I do have some photos in there and a, pocket knife? Wonder how that got there? well at least i'm not completely defenseless and finally a rock?' He then picked up the rock to examine it, it looked like a cyan colored crystal with a lightning design across its surface.

As he was examining it he didn't notice that Robin had returned and was looking at the rock with some interest. He then heard Drago muttering.

"Why does this look so familiar" I murmured, I am not one for jewelry so it couldn't have been bought, maybe a gift? Nah, no one would give me something like this, probably must have found it before getting sent here, but if that's the case...maybe this could be a clue? Well it's better than nothing I guess."

 **(POV change: Drago)**

"Oh? what's that?" I jumped at the sudden question and, I turn around to see Robin standing there with firewood in his hands. after calming down I glare at him. "Robin please don't do that!" I screamed.

"Sorry sorry, I didn't mean to startled you" he said holding his hands up defensively.

"Yeah whatever, so what happened?" I ask.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what that stone you're holding is?" He said pointing at the stone.

"This thing?" I looked at the stone wondering what it even is, but I do know enough about this kind of stories to know that objects just don't appear in someone's pocket without it being important. "I'm...not really sure, I don't remember grabbing it…"

"Maybe it has to do with why you were passed out on that field"

"Maybe but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," I admit, my priorities are to go back home if possible, and at least try to help with the war if I can. though...I'm not sure they'll even let me be anywhere close to that part of the story.

I notice that it was starting to get dark so Chrom went ahead and started the fire, and for some ungodly reason he decided that we were going to have bear for dinner...god dammit I really thought it was a joke in the game but they really eat this stuff and it smells BAD! the closest thing would be overcooked boot with a touch of flat tire, but I'm hungry as hell and meat is meat so...time to dig in. I took a bite out of the damn thing and after after gagging a little I pressed on, I then look up to see Chrom and Robin eating the poor thing like it was the best thing in the universe.

"I'm the one hungry and you two are eating like you haven't eaten in months!" I said with a sweatdrop in my forehead.

They stopped eating for a moment and look at each other. After the silent conversation they just shrug and continued eating like before.

"The Exalt and the Grandmaster of Ylisse ladies and gentlemen," I said sarcastically while laughing a bit, after a bit of laughter we decided to discuss a bit about some things, seeing that it was still a bit early to turn in.

"So this is been bothering me for a while, but aren't you supposed to be with an escort or something like that Chrom?" I asked. I was really confused that a certain wary knight wasn't in the vicinity considering he stuck to Chrom like a lost puppy...or a lost bear now that I think about it.

"Normally yes, but since the journey wasn't that long and Robin was with me I decided to let Frederick rest for a bit, the guy just can't relax, even if it is to spend time with his wife!" he said with a slight smile.

"I don't think that was the course of action but what do I know, I'm just a random guy you found in the field" I said deadpanning, I know Chrom is follows his gut more than other Lords, but this is ridiculous.

"I thought the same thing so I took the liberty to send a message to a few friends of our to meet us tomorrow for extra units" Robin said glaring at Chrom while he said so.

"Hehehe" Chrom laughed scratching the back of his head

"So Drago" I looked up at the mention of my name "where are you from? I mean your clothes suggest that you are foreigner and your accent isn't one that I have heard before."

I froze a bit at the question, what the fuck do you answer to that!? " _Hey I'm from another world where this whole thing is a fictional story, we have weapons of mass destruction, and is currently in the brink of war thanks to a bunch of idiots of differents continents and people that refuse to kill the bad guys!"_ Yeah I answer that and they'll probably think I'm crazy...but, outrealms are a thing, and they'll meet time travellers in the close future so might as well get them accustomed to weird shit so..

"I...don't think I'm from this world. Where I'm from Ylisse doesn't exist and a lot building are made out of metal and stone, so my best bet is that I came from an Outrealm." I say nervously, 'please for the love of all that is good in the multiverse believe me!.'

"Umm…" Robin was staring me trying to analyse me, it was...really uncomfortable. "It would explain the clothes and the accent, adding with your slight unfamiliarity with some things...however I would like some other proof to your claims before making judgment," he said seriously.

I started thinking for a moment on what to use and then I remembered the photos in my wallet. after looking them over and choosing the ones that could help, I handed them over to Robin.

"These are some photos from my world, I really don't have any other proof apart from that, but please believe me!" I said almost pleadingly, the shepards are my best bet to finding answers and my way home, so I needed to be as honest with them as I could.

Robin and Chrom looked at the photo's, then at each other and finally said, "We believe you, though in the future try not to say that to the first people you meet. some people will just call you crazy and leave you to die" Robin said with a smile, I looked at Chrom to see him also smiling and nodding at me.

"Thank you very much, you don't know how much I appreciate this!" I say on the verge of tears, 'YES! I convinced them that i'm not crazy!...or at least my argument is not.'

"Anyways I think is time to sleep. Drago, you don't mind using the spare bag we have do you?" Chrom asked.

"Not at all, and thanks again for everything," I say with a smile.

After getting everything ready, and deciding who took the first turn to watch over the rest, I finally was able to sleep, sadly it wasn't the prettiest of dreams.

I was in a jungle, all alone except for a few small bugs, After wandering for a while I heard a voice.

" **Soon your will to survive will be put to the test"** A deep voice said, I tried to find it but no luck.

" **I wonder...when the time comes, will you become a predator for the wicked?"** I finally found the source of the voice, it was a big figure shrouded in the darkness between the trees.

" **Or will you just become a beast bent on destruction?"** The voice said as blue fireflies started circling around it.

" **Just know that when the time comes I'll lend you my power, but it is your duty to tame it!"** The voice said as cyan colored eyes started shining.

"Who are you?" I asked, a bit scared.

" **A friend, that goes by many names but you know me by…"** Cyan marks appeared all over the body of the figure as electricity filled the air

" **The Zinogre!** " The now dubbed Zinogre said as everything turned black

 **(End of prologue)**

 **A.N: Hello people of the world, if you are reading this thanks for paying attention to my crappy story, I'll try to update as often as I can but please be patient with me.**

 **Also English is not my native language so if you notice any mistakes feel free to point them out.**

 **Anyway next chapter more MH elements will come into play, so stay tuned for that.**

 **Also about pairings...I say those later but know they exist, but apart from Robin's and Drago's I won't pay them too much attention.**

 **Btw has anybody here eaten bear? I'm curious how it tastes like.**

 **Anyways.**

 **Dragon_XZero [Sign out]**


	2. Chapter 1

**Monster's Awakening (Chapter 1-The lightning arrives)**

 **(Disclaimer: I'm poor so I don't own any of these properties)**

 **Dialogue key**

"Blast off" normal speaking

'Blast off' though

" **Blast off"** Monster speaking/emphasise

 **[Blast off]** Telepathic dialogue

 **(POV-Drago)**

I wake up in a cold sweat as I notice it's almost morning. As I look around to see who was awake I noticed that Robin and Chrom were still asleep, and deciding that I'll be unable to get back to sleep, I decide to recount everything before I got in this situation.

'Ok, so I was walking home from work. I decided to play with my 3ds and after a while I got drowsy and went to bed, and when I woke up I was here...why do I feel like I'm missing an important piece of information?' after some unsuccessful tries to remember I decided to switch topics. 'Ok I got nothing, let's see what else I should worry about...that dream; what the hell what's that!? A talking Zinogre!? I have dreamed some weird things before but that it's probably in my top 10, all I know is that iit may be linked to that stone and if it is so then I better make damn sure I don't misplace it **(A.N: You don't say!?)**.

That's weird, I have a nagging feeling that someone it's making fun of me...oh well, I don't care.

I finally see the first rays of sunlight shining down, and with that the 2 bear eaters decide to wake up.

"Hey, good morning guys," I said trying to sound cheerful and doing my best to hide my foul mood and tiredness.

"Hello Drago/Good morning," They both said still a bit sleepy but ready for action.

We cleaned up camp, and started gathering our things..or more like I helped gather THEIR things, mine were in my pockets.

After finishing up, we went left and began heading to the town were Robin said they were meeting up with their comrades, until I started thinking something…

"Since when was there a town between Ylisse and Regna Ferox? As far as I knew it was empty the whole way apart from forest and snow." I decided to ask

"Hh...oh! Well I guess it is kind of understandable, the town was originally a small rest camp for travelers. since the Khans and the Exalt have decided to start open relations it was decided that it would be a good idea to have a rest stop for the merchants and the travelers in the halfway point of the road" I nodded at the explanation.

'This did not appeared in the game, but I think it is understandable, these people aren't 1's and 0's but are living people, it is obvious they would try to innovate as much as they can.' I thought to myself...wonder what new things I'll find!

"Ok, but you said 'rest camp', how do you go from there to a village?" I asked

"Usage, since so many people passed that small checkpoint some merchants decided to set up shop there, then others decided to stay there and build some houses and inns, and with time it grew. surprising how things change in a couple of years" Robin explained.

"The people of Ylisse have grown since Emm's death, many decided to follow her example and try to make life better for other people," Chrom said, but looking at his eyes I could see sadness in them, I knew that look, it wasn't a good one.

'I wonder if in this timeline Emmeryn was able to survive, it really hurts seeing someone in so much pain, and experiencing the after effects' I thought sadly

"My condolences, I heard she was a great person, many more people should follow her example." I bowed my head a bit as I said that.

"Yeah, thanks" he said smiling a bit.

"Well changing things to something more happy, Drago what can you tell us about your homeland?" Robin said trying to lift the mood a little, Chrom stared at him for a bit before nodding at him,a gesture he returned.

"Well…"I started to think about it "Ok, it would be a good way to pass the time," I say as I clear my throat. "my world is divided into 5 continents, each with their own countries-" "Countries?" Chrom asked.

"Think of them as kingdoms, I have lived in 2 of them, but know a few things about the others, well I was born in the country of Venezuela, grew up there for 12 years before I had to move away with some members of my family"

"Why did you had to do that? Was the 'country' in a bad state or something?" Robin asked.

"I'll...rather not talk about that part" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice "Oh...I'm sorry" Robin quickly apologised "Don't worry, you didn't know, anyways on a brighter note the cities I have been are really pretty" I then went ahead and told them as much as I could without revealing sensitive information like games, the innards of politics and most important the weapons.

'These people already have apocalyptic dragons, crazy gods, mind raping magic, weird cults and who knows what other fucked up things, I don't need to give more sleepless nights,' I thought to myself.

After a while talking about random things and walking! 'My only weakness! .' the town was in sight on the horizon.

"There we go, just a bit more, we should meet up with our comrades there and then off to Ferox" Robin said.

"I still don't get why we couldn't go with just the two of us, we can handle most bandits," Chrom said a bit annoyed at Robin worries.

"Because no matter how strong you are if they catch you off guard in a fight we'll be in serious trouble, remember Chrom, you are an Exalt now, you hold a lot more political power than you realise," Robin explained.

"I guess but I still not a fan of having bodyguards, just with Frederick it was enough most of the time" Chrom relented.

"Oh hey we're here" I said breaking them out of their argument, 'they really get absorbed in that don't they?' I thought.

"So...what's the plan for you guys?" I asked them

"We'll restock a bit and meet up with some people, what about you?" Chrom asked

"I guess I'll look for some information, not really hoping much but anything helps" I shrugged, it's true that I know a lot about the game but as I've seen there are things I'm not aware of.

"Ok then, meet up with us after a bit, so we can go to Ferox together" Robin said.

"Wait...you are really going to accompanying me!?" I was actually surprised about it, guess I underestimated their kindness.

"Yep, you don't have a lot of info on the realm, and I really am curious to know more about your realm," Robin said with a smile.

"Thank you very much" I said with a big smile plastered on my face. After saying goodbye to them, I asked some people if there was a library of some kind in the town, turns out there was, and after thanking them I head there.

When I get to the building I find it's a small place run by an old man. After asking for some history books I sat down to read...and ran into my first problem, the language.

'So these people speak english, but write like this!? Guess I'm stuck asking until I learn to read this thing.' I sighed and faked reading for a bit more in order to not draw suspicion, after an acceptable amount of time I returned the books and headed to the meet up point.

I finally saw Robin, he was speaking to a pair of individuals I couldn't make up until I got closer, after getting closer I finally recognized them, they were…

"Oh hey Drago, over here" Robin called out to me.

"Hey there, are these the people you were speaking about?" I asked him.

"Indeed, let me introduce you to them" He said dragging me toward them 'Why is he so trusting of me?' That thought keeps popping up in my head, I know Chrom was really trusting but Robin? I thought he'd be more cautious.

"Drago meet Lon'qu and his wife Olivia" Robin said introducing us, I waved at them, Lon'qu only grunted in acknowledgement and Olivia struggled to sputter a simple "Hello"...is it bad that I found it quite funny? Maybe.

"The time for pleasantries will have to wait" a voice said, we turned to look and see Chrom coming with a serious expression on his face.

"What happened?" I ask 'Please don't be bandits Please don't be bandits Please don't be...oh who am I kidding? It's either that or Risen and I'll prefer to not have to look at the zombies for a while' I internally sighed.

"Bandits" 'FUCK' "They were spotted in the outskirts of town, apparently they are a common occurrence but this time they decided to bring a lot more guys" Chorm said.

"How many?" Robin asked in a serious tone, I knew he could be serious in battle but the shift from casual to tactician is pretty jarring.

"Apparently there are 2 groups of 20 each, they usually come here to fight but don't attack the town, this time however they decided to attack it.

"Well that's fucking convenient" I said with a deadpan tone.

Chrom chuckled a bit, then Robin asked "Do we have any reinforcements?" "Yes, the local militia that is composed of 15 people, plus some mercenaries that live here and are annoyed with the bandits" Chrom answered.

"So we are still at a disadvantage…" Robin pondered, I could almost see smoke coming from his head as he tried to find a solution.

"For now the best course of action will be trying the spread the troops in a way that they cover enough ground while not being so apart from each other" I suggest.

"That could work, but we still run the risk of surprise attacks, however with the amount of time we have that will have to work for now" Robin said, I decided to look around for a bit for anything to help when I noticed my pocket heating up, I put my hand on it and saw that weird cristal glowing slightly and heating up.

"Oh right! Drago you should get to safety, we really don't want you to get hurt" Robin said with a bit of concern

"Oh no, I'm fighting with you guys, you are already understaffed, you'll need as much help as you can get!" I state, even though I'm terrified at the prospect of killing someone, I'll feel worse if I just stand in the sidelines like a coward.

"Do you even know how to fight?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know enough to incapacitate them...as for killing them...I'm...not sure" I admit with a downcast expression. I've never killed someone before. sure, I've got into some nasty fights in the past, but nothing kill or be killed.

Robin sighed "Ok, you can help but stay close to one of us, if you can incapacitate them then your partner can go for the killing blow" Robin said

"Got it" I said, though I didn't feel the crystal heating up more.

 **(-Line break-)**

After Robin filled everyone in on the plan, the troops spread out across the town, I ended up with Chrom of all people as my partner. apparently Robin decided to provide support with his magic, understandable as this weren't the shepherds so would need to constantly shout orders, I was armed with an Iron sword that was provided to me, I've never used a metal sword so it took a bit to get used to. I would probably go the safe route and stab people if I can't get the edge's alignment right in the seconds I have. i did have my knife, that,I was good handling it, but i couldn't use it as my main weapon as its range wasn't long enough for thi.

My legs were shaking, my hands were sweating a bit, and that fucking crystal keeps trying to burn a hole through my pocket! As I was having my mini panic attack I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped a bit and turned to see Chrom with a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah just a little nervous about my first real fight" I answered honestly.

"All of us have felt that way sometime, just try to remember why you are doing this," he said trying to help me calm down. It did help a bit, but I still felt some doubts, however before I could thank him the bandits began approaching.

"THEY'RE COMING!" I heard someone shout in the distance, oh look I can see my composure running away, good to now I can count on it.

I took a stance, a really crude stance, putting the Sword in front of me holding it with both hands, I saw the first wave of bandits coming, Chrom took the initiative and cut down 2 of them before they knew what was happening, as they dropped dead. I was thankful that their armor and clothes didn't let me see the wound.

A shout brings me out my thoughts, I saw a bandit running towards me with his axe raised,I managed to sidestep as he brought down the axe, after that I went for an overhead swing I managed to hit in the shoulder, the bandit dropped the axe and went for a punch, now this I can deal with, I waited for the right moment, blocked the punch, hit him in the abdomen and threw him over my shoulder, when he hit the ground I went and kicked him in the face knocking him out.

I then see another bandit running towards me, I grab the axe from the fallen bandit and throw it at him, as expected he dodged and I went ahead and stabbed my sword through his leg, as he screamed in pain I punched him in the jaw as hard I could, with a satisfying crunch from the hit he finally decided to go to sleep.

I run after Chrom as fast as I can,then I see him and some troops cornered by bandits, as Robin went ahead and fired an Elthunder spell at them, the spell hit 3 of them but wasn't enough to kill them, that's when I noticed this guy's classes, 2 knights, 4 mercenaries, 3 cavaliers and a berserker.

The 3 cavaliers were pretty damaged, no doubt thanks to Robin's spell, the knights didn't fare much better, the only ones in decent condition were the mercenaries and the berserker.

Chrom's side didn't look much better with some injured soldiers, about 2 mercenaries and a healer that looked as overworked as I was nervous...which is a lot if you somehow didn't catch on.

I then saw a cart full of straw and a torch, thinking quickly I went ahead and lighted it on fire and ran to the group like a goddamn idiot...or I would have if it wasn't for Robin deciding to throw an arcthunder spell, with the enemy shocked I went and hitted one of the knights using a murder stroke...and yes it is as satisfying as it sounds

"Drago!" Chrom said surprised to see me.

"What? Thought leaving me behind would make me not fight? In your dreams blue king," I said.

As I reunited with Chrom our side managed to get it's bearings together and took the opportunity to attack the enemy, that's when I saw the berserker preparing to cleave a man from behind as he was busy...I'm gonna regret this

Running at full speed I yelled "LOOK OUT!" and managed to push the man out the incoming axe...by putting me on it's path instead.

"AAAAAAHHH!" I screamed as I felt the axe hitting me and burying into my back, as the berserk pulled the axe back to prepare the final blow, an Elthunder spell hit him full force killing him.

"Couldn't..you...have...done..that...sooner?" I barely manage to said as blood filled my mouth, as my vision was getting darker I managed to hear Chrom's voice as an echo.

"Drago! Hang in there! Drago! Open your eyes damn you!" I heard him say.

So this is how I die...in a foreign world, away from my family and loved ones...I don't even know if they noticed I'm gone yet...why did this happen? Oh right I tried to fight a war I knew I would lose...I wanted to help...I want to help!...I want to survive!...I WANT TO LIVE!

" **So you've made you decision boy?"** A familiar voice said in my head.

'Who are you? What do you want?' I managed to ask as I felt life escaping me second by second.

" **I'm just a friend that wants to help"** It replied.

'Help? How?' I asked.

" **I can give you the power you need, however you must promise me something in exchange for it"** it said.

'What is it?'

" **I want to see if you can manage to master this power, entertain me by showing me where this path leads you! however know this, all your decisions are yours alone, so don't go blaming me if you keep making bad ones."** It said clearly amused at the prospect.

'...I accept, give me the power I need to save lives, give me the power so I can protect those who I care about.'

" **The deal has been done, now show me if you'll become an alpha of the pack or a beast bent on destruction!"**

As the voice said that I felt a great shock on my very being, I felt as if I was electrocuted, I then opened my eyes to see Chrom with a healer on his side.

"Drago! You are back!" he said clearly happy.

"What happened?" I managed to say...and now I have the worst headache I have ever felt.

"The bandits are managing to push us back, apparently there were more hiding in the area" he explained.

I then felt a pulse from my pocket, when I took out the source I saw the crystal now shining brightly, as I looked at it, as information on what it was suddenly appeared in my head…

I managed to stand up, pushing aside the pain I still felt, I lifted the crystal parallel to my face.

 **[Go this power is now yours, crush the limiter, scream you soul and defeat your prey!]** The voice from earlier said though I now knew it's name **...ZINOGRE!**

" **BREAK UP!"** I screamed as I crushed the crystal…

Then everything went red…

 **(End of chapter)**

 **A.N Hey guys Dragon_XZero here, thank you guys so much for following and favoriting this story.**

 **Honestly I didn't have much hope for this fic as I've never written before, but I guess you guys like this so I'll make more of this.**

 **Another thing, I know I put gamer in the summary, I wasn't talking about the ability, it's just a character trait for my OC, don't worry about that part.**

 **Also if you guys can give me some tips on how to improve I'll be grateful**

 **On a final note, this fic will be mostly centered on Drago, after some chapters we'll get to the Valm arc, however just because the fic is centered on him doesn't mean I'll make him an OP god among man lady killer that can eat grima for lunch, I honestly don't like those types of fics unless the character they use is already OP (Why is the number 1 reason why the Naruto section is full of trash, they basically make him god).**

 **I want to focus on the OC relation with other characters, how he will affect the story and all of that...so yeah.**

 **Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Dragon_XZero [Sign out]**


	3. Chapter 2

**Monster's Awakening (Chapter 2-The Fanged Wyvern rampage)**

 **(Disclaimer: I'm poor so I don't own any of these properties)**

 **Dialogue key**

"Blast off" normal speaking

'Blast off' though

" **Blast off"** Monster speaking/emphasise

 **[Blast off]** Telepathic dialogue

 **(POV 3rd person)**

Chrom saw Drago stand, worried about his injuries he tried to stop him, but stopped when a bright light come from the crystal in his hand.

'What's going on?' he thought.

Drago then lifted up the crystal and shouted.

" **BREAK UP!"** after saying that he crushed the crystal in his hand, the shards then circled around him, and the sky above started to turn dark.

Chrom took a step back when he noticed something, the whole town was silent, everyone stopped fighting thanks to this unnatural event. Never taking his eyes off Drago he heard a voice behind him.

"Chrom!" Robin shouted moving from his initial position in other to see the cause of the event "What in Naga's name is going on!?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Chrom told him, he told him what happened up to then. When he finished the heard thunder in the distance, when suddenly a lightning bolt crashed down...on top of Drago.

"DRAGO!" Chrom and Robin shouted as their faces went pale from the event, they couldn't tell what had happened, they couldn't see anything thanks to a curtain of dust that was thrown up into the air.

"No…" Robin face was one of extreme sorrow, he was the tactician of the operation, he was supposed to make sure casualties were at the minimum, he had to make sure that everyone got back to their families!

"This is my fault…" Chrom said, his voice full of guilt "If I had moved instead of just stand there maybe this wouldn't have happened" '2 times...2 times I've let someone die in front of me because I wasn't fast enough' he thought.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT A FUCKING IDIOT! TALK ABOUT AN ANTICLIMACTIC DEATH!" A bandit said as he along with his comrades were laughing their asses off.

Chrom turned to look at the bandit with a look that promised a painful death and a hand on Falchion, he was about to move when he heard a noise.

" **GRRRRR"** A deep violent growl came out of the cloud of dust stopping all laughter. As everyone turned to the source of the noise, they started to make out a figure inside the cloud.

The figure was a really unique sight,it was a humanoid figure, his arms and legs were covered in a scaly armor that ended with extremely sharp claws, on their sides smalls spikes ran along until it reached its shoulders and knees. Blue scale patches were on parts of his body, while ripped clothing was across his body. spikes ran along his back until they ended halfway and on its head were yellow horns along with some face armor on the sides. when they looked at the face of the creature they recognized it…

'DRAGO!?' Robin and Chrom thought at the same time, astonished to see their comrade now looking like a mix between a Taguel and a Manakete with a look in his eyes that promised a painful death.

The bandits that were frozen in fear finally snapped out of their confusion, a brave one decided to take the initiative swinging his iron axe at Drago, aiming at his head.

Drago dodged the attack and grabbed the bandit by the head, he started to squeeze, his claws starting to pierce the skin and drawing blood. The bandit screamed in pain and swung his axe in a poor attempt to try and hit his assailant. Drago caught the bandit's wrist and proceeded to squeeze as hard as the could, his claws penetrated the skin and with a pull, never letting go of the bandit's head, proceeded to rip the hand away, the bandit's screams of pain were put to silence when he looked at Drago's eyes, those eyes that promised death without mercy, they were the eyes of a beast.

" **Die"** Was all Drago said as he crushed the bandit's head in his hand, killing the bandit instantly. As the dropped the body he just stared a it.

He then turned to the rest of the bandits that started to back away slowly in an pitiful attempt to not draw attention to themselves, he just growled showing his sharp teeth, and with that they ran for their lives not wanting to be the next prey.

Just as Drago was about to launch himself in other to pursue them, a voice behind him made him stop for a moment.

"Wait!" it was Chrom, his voice full of concern.

Drago turned around and stared at him for a moment, his eyes softening for a moment.

"Is that really you Drago?" Chrom asked.

Drago just nodded but said nothing, he turned to look to Robin who was looking at him with wary and concern.

He then turned around to give chase to the remaining bandit forces, Chrom and Robin were behind him giving chase but couldn't quite keep up.

After a few minutes he found a group of bandits fighting some soldiers, Drago sped up and tackled on the bandits, as they hit the floor Drago slashed down tearing out a chunk of the bandit's chest and killing him, not wasting any time he went and kicked the closest bandit in the chest.

The soldiers were shocked and frightened for a moment, but seeing that this creature was helping them they decided that it was better not to attack it yet.

Drago continued to tear apart bandits without stopping, anyone with a bronze weapon noticed that it just bounced off his skin without doing any damage, however the ones with iron or steel did do some damage but it was quickly healed no matter how bad the injury was

Just as he finished the bandits he went to search for another, never stopping, the same thing always repeated itself with most bandits being unable to stand a chance.

Just then he noticed in the the distance he noticed another bandit fighting with a familiar swordsman, however this one was different from the rest as he was bulkier than the rest of the cannon fodder with better armor and a fancier axe. (a Killer Axe)

With a new target in sight, Drago proceeded to run off in order to get to his next prey.

 **(-Line Break-)**

Lon'qu was someone that prided himself on his swordsmanship, after that incident so many years ago he dedicated himself to the sword in other to never feel powerless again

So imagine his frustration when he found the bandit leader and went to confront him, even though he had the advantage of having a sword against his axe, and the support of his wife Olivia whose swordsmanship improved drastically in comparison to when they first met, they couldn't land a solid hit on the berserker, every time one of them went for a slash he managed to dodge and retaliate with a swing from his axe, this went on for a few minutes after which the fighters backed up a bit.

"I'm impressed not many have been able to hold on so long against my axe, but I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from a Shepherd!" He bandit leader said with a grin plastered on his face

Lon'qu and Olivia just glared at him, never letting their guard down. they stayed close to each other in order to cover as many blind spots as they could.

"Since you both have been such a good entertainment I guess it's common courtesy to know the name of the one who will beat you, the name is Trevor and I'll be your executioner for the day!" he said as his grin grew.

Just as they were getting ready to go for another round they heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, instinctively they turned to see the new arrival, and were shocked to see a bloodstained creature approaching, Lon'qu and Olivia however felt like they have seen it before.

The creature looked at each of them with its cyan eyes, however when it saw Trevor it started to growl.

Trevor took a step back in fear, however he managed to get a hold of himself. bringing up his Killer Axe, he was starting to get nervous as he now had to deal with the pair of sheppard's, plus whatever the hell that thing is.

The creature decided that it had enough of waiting around and lunged at Trevor who managed to dodge the attack, he then swung his axe hitting the creature in its arm, as the creature screamed in pain it went for a slash at Trevor's leg, Trevor was surprised at the speed of the creature but managed to avoid the attack with only a scratch, not wanting to fall behind the creature decided to launch himself swinging his claws as fast as he could, Trevor being winded by the previous fight was unable to come out unscated with some cut and scratches that while not very damaging showed that he was losing ground.

Lon'qu and Olivia got over their shock and decided to rejoin the fight, with his concentracion elsewhere Trevor was unable to notice them and Olivia was able to land a hit on him which Lon'qu followed up with his own, the creature stared at the pair for a second and decided they weren't a threat so he went again on the offensive, kicking Trevor in the chest breaking a few ribs.

Trevor knew he couldn't run so he took out a bottle of elixir and drank it all, then rushing like the Berserker he is, he went to the creature who took the challenge and rose his armored arms to block the strike, however Trevor's delight he managed to activate the Skill **Luna,** plus thanks to the Killer Axe being extremely sharp, he managed to land a critical hit, regretfully the armor of the beast withstood the attack. Trevor tried to take the axe out but found that he couldn't.

The creature had taken a hold of the axe and seizing the opportunity he grabbed a hold on Trevor's arm making unable to run, Lon'qu and Olivia then came and unleashed a double **Astra** on the bandit leader filling his with deep cuts, as he felt his life escaping him Trevor only muttered the words:

"Killed because of a Demon...guess he showed me...the door to hell…" after he said those words he fell to the ground dead.

The creature stood up, then a bright light came out of him, when the light died down the pair were able to see that he now looked like a human, they also noticed a cyan-stone in his hand, at that moment Lon'qu and Olivia looked at his face, they finally recognized him.

"Hey isn't he that man that was with Chrom and Robin?" Olivia asked.

"There is no doubt, however he looked different then" Lon'qu pointed out.

"True…" Olivia agreed.

"Come, let's find those two" Lon'qu said.

"But what about him?" Olivia said pointing at the almost unconscious Drago,

"Guess we bring him along, he needs to answer a few questions" Lon'qu decided, then he grabbed the stone and put it on Drago's pocket, then he slung him over his shoulder like a sack.

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Some time later)**

Chorm was talking to a scout tasked with delivering information on the situation to the village's people,. while he was happy to be able to get rid of the threat, he was extremely concerned about another issue, but he was able to push it aside for the moment.

"Ok, that's the current situation, try to go to Ylisse after relaying the news in order to ask for some help for the wounded" Chrom said with a forced smile, though the scout either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Sir, yes sir" the scout saluted "I'll be sure to tell the villagers that everything is alright, though I'm not sure if help can come in the coming days, but I'll do my best" he said.

"That's alright, we will try to get some help from Regna Ferox too" Chrom said.

"Very well" The scout said, and on that he was off to deliver the message.

Robin meanwhile was taking note of the current status of the troops. While the remaining bandits ran away with the death of their leader, it didn't mean the victory came without cost, almost half of the troops had serious injuries, and at least 8 were confirmed dead.

Robin frowned at this, he was know as a great tactician, however the enemy far outclassed them, to be able to win with so little losses normally will be a good thing, if we were talking to anyone that wasn't Robin. He **DESPISES** losing people, it meant that he wasn't strong enough to get everyone through the ordeal, he just hoped that this will never happen with his friends, Naga knows he would never forgive himself.

Another matter was the fact of the thing that Drago had turned into. He seemed out of control, but had enough sanity to not attack their allies...albeit slightly, as there were some close calls.

Currently the person in question was unconscious in a tent along the other wounded troops, of course after he wakes up he will have to answers some questions.

'I really hope he will at least answer, I don't want anymore wounded' Robin frowned at the thought 'will I be able to stop him if he goes berserk again?' he starting to get worried as he headed to the medic's tent, as he headed there he saw Lon'qu and Olivia with bandages, nothing serious thankfully.

"So...what happened?" Robin asked carefully.

Lon'qu and Olivia looked at each other, after a moment they nodded, Olivia then started to tell Robin the series of event, from how they found and proceeded to engage the bandit leader, to how Drago suddenly came to assist in battle, to how he turned back to normal.

Robin then got them up to the speed with Drago's situation, though he never mentioned anything about that weird transformation.

At that moment one of the healers came out to inform Robin that the person in question was waking up.

Chrom came in that moment to see how things were going, Robin told him he was going to talk to Drago to see if he could answer some things, Chrom nodded and Robin went inside.

As Robin went into the tent he could see Drago stirring awake

"Ugh...what happened?..." he tiredly asked, then he tried to stand up but plopped back down exhausted.

Robin sighed and sat down.

It's time for answers.

 **(End of chapter)**

 **A.N: Hello people here I come with a new chapter!**

 **So...yeah, I went with a humanoid transformation for the first fight, why that happened will be explained next chapter but before anyone asks, full-Zinogre transformation will be a thing...just later, so don't worry about it.**

 **So...what else…**

 **I know it's going to take a while before we get to Tiki and start my sorry excuse of romance on this story...not gonna lie that part is just practice to see if I can make something that resembles a good romance.**

 **I also gotta clarify something, you all know that this takes place during the time skip, now if you want a number on that it will be about a year before the Valm war, so for now Drago can sorta maybe get use to things here before he needs to go to war.**

 **Also the Outrealm lie chapter, I'm surprise no one used that before, the shepherds are aware of their existence, it wouldn't be out of the question for some strays to come out the portal when Anna isn't looking.**

 **So as always leave a review to see if this thing is still worth it.**

 **[Dragon_XZero sign out]**


	4. Chapter 3

**Monster's Awakening (Chapter 3-FInally out of battle)**

 **(Disclaimer:Sadly I'm poor so I don't own any of these properties, MH is Capcom's and FE is Nintendo's)**

 **Dialogue key**

"Blast off" normal speaking

'Blast off' though

" **Blast off"** Monster speaking/emphasise

 **[Blast off]** Telepathic dialogue

 **(POV Drago)**

"Ugh...what happened?..." I said as I woke up, taking a look at my surroundings. I was inside what looks to be a tent, and I felt extremely tired but I was able to resist the sweet urge to sleep.

'I swear if I was moved from the world of Awakening to another FE world I swear to God…' My thought were interrupted when I noticed Robin sitting in a chair reading something.

'Oh good I'm still in Awakening, now if only I could remember what happened before I blacked out' I thought, I tried to at least sit up but the exhaustion was enough for me to plop back down.

Apparently Robin took my pathetic attempt of sitting and falling as his cue for approaching me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"Like I just got hit by a charging bull" I said with the best deadpan expression I could manage "How about you?".

He chuckled at my poor attempt of a joke 'Oh good, looks like I haven't killed my sense of humor, that's always a plus' I thought.

"Well apparently better than you by the looks of things" he said smirking.

"Very funny" I said with an annoyed expression, I then took a deep breath and let it out, time to ask the hard question "Robin what happened" I asked seriously.

He frowned at that

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"Not really, I remember being hit by an axe saving someone, then I heard a voice and everything's a blur after that" I answered truthfully.

"I see…" was all he said as he put a hand in his chin thinking.

'Just what happened to make him act like that? Did someone die? Well that one is obvious seeing the battle; did we lost? I don't think so, else Robin would not even appear till god knows how long' as this thoughts started to fill my mind Robin managed to to snap me to reality.

"Well...first things first, we were able to repel the bandits after killing enough plus the bandit leader, so if you were thinking we lost you can be at peace," I let out a relieved sigh at that. "However there is something I gotta tell you, after you got struck by that axe something weird happened…"

"Wait wait, what do you mean by weird?" I interrupted.

"I was getting to that, well Chrom and a healer were able to patch you up, however when you woke up you suddenly got up and took out that weird stone of yours…" at that point I looked at said stone sitting beside me. "then you suddenly crushed the stone while yelling something, the sky darkened at that point and a lightning bolt struck where you stood." at that point some images started appearing in my mind, how convenient.

"Ok you have to be joking, you mean I broke a stone that's sitting perfectly beside me and that I received a goddamn lightning bolt yet I'm standing...well more like laying, before you alive" I said completely stupefied, yet as he told more and more of the story a part of me told me it was true

"If you think that's crazy immagine mine and Chrom's reactions when you not only survived the lightning but transformed in some kind of humanoid beast."

At that point I felt like my heart stopped for a full second, that can't be true right?

I was able to sit up in the bed thanks to Robin's help in order to pay more attention to the story.

Then he proceeded to describe my transformed state in as much detail as he could remember, for some reason it reminded me of something, I pushed that thought aside as I tried to remember...then he said something that triggered them all at once.

"After that a bandit tried to attack you, but you killed him by crushing his head. then you went and killed all the bandits in the area and when you were done with one you moved to the next, never stopping, never having an ounce of mercy. then you managed to find the bandit leader that was fighting Lon'qu and Olivia at the time, when you three took him down you suddenly reverted to normal and passed out. They took you here and you've been sleeping since then, it's been only 3 hours if you were wondering" When Robin finished I think I might be able to pass out again…

When he started describing the scene everything suddenly came back, the conversation I had with that talking Zinogre, the rage I felt when I was attacked, the bloodlust I felt when I looked at how the bandits were enjoying killing their opponents. I then looked at my hands with disgust, I killed so many people with my own hands, I couldn't hold it anymore and threw up on the floor, after that I tears started to flow down my eyes, I was honestly terrified of what I did, what if hurt one my allies someday? what if this carries over if I somehow manage to get back home?

I then felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Robin looking at me with a concerned look.

"That was the first time you killed someone right?" He asked softly, I nodded at that without saying a word "Just remember, those men were about to destroy the lives of all the people here, they didn't hesitated the kill anyone and some of them were even enjoying it, they don't deserve your mercy" he said as he stared at my eyes.

"...Is that suppose to make me feel better? because if it is then it's not working…"I said looking down.

Robin sighed at that "Not really, killing is never easy, and it never gets easier, but it does help me sleep at night that we got rid of another soul that feasted on the lives of others."

I looked down and thought about those words, it was true that sometimes the best way to defend something or someone is to sacrifice something, but even then I couldn't believe what I did…

"How many of our allies died because of me?" I had to ask, I would not be able to live with myself if I didn't know.

"Surprisingly none," Robin answered. "You apparently went out of your way to only target the bandits, though some of them got hurt in the fighting it was nothing serious."

"I see…" I smiled at that, I didn't lose my mind completely when I fought

"Drago" I looked up at the mention of my name "what was that power you used? I know you are not a Tagel nor a Manakete, so what was that?"

"The truth is...I not sure, I had that stone when you guys found me, it was honestly the first time I saw it, then before I transformed I remember a voice asking me if I wanted the power to beat the odds presented at me, I answered yes. It also told me the name of what it was...and what I became" I stopped at that, I still was trying to process what happened.

"And? What was the name?" Robin pressed on

"It was Zinogre, but that should be impossible, the Zinogre is nothing more than a product of fiction" I said.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked "Well he is from a story in my outrealm about monster hunters. the Zinogre was one of those monsters, but honestly they use the word monster to describe everything that isn't humanoid in that story, so the meaning kind of gets lost a bit." I explained

"Well it seems you turned into a humanoid Zinogre from the looks of it" he said.

"Yeah...honestly I don't know what to do now, the best course action would be to try and master this power but have no clue where to even start" I said.

"How about you come with us to Ylisstol?" Robin suggested.

"Wait what?" I asked shocked, there is no way in hell that Robin is offering me this, Chrom maybe but Robin!?

"Well back at the barracks we have a Taguel and a Manakete, maybe they could help you get a better understanding of your new abilities" Robin explained.

"...Why?"

He frowned in confusion at this "excuse me?"

I closed my eyes in frustration "Why are you being so nice to me? You know practically nothing about me, when we first met you agreed for me being around you and Chrom when I could have easily attacked you while you slept and now after going on a literal killing rampage you offer me to come with you to your home where all your friends are? Why are giving me so much trust? Why are you being nice to a monster like me!?" I shouted in frustration as tears started to leak from my eyes, I then felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Robin softly smiling at me.

"Because you reminded me of myself when I first woke up here, I had no memories, I was a complete wildcard, yet Chrom offered all the trust in the world despite every Frederick saying otherwise. He helped me when I was lost, so now I want to offer you the same helping hand. Drago you are not a monster, you are someone who is lost, and I want to help you find your path."

I could not believe what was happening right now, this was my chance to help them, to make sure that the events of Awakening end better.

"Thanks Robin...I accept your proposal, but wait shouldn't you talk to Chrom about this first?" I asked a bit confused "I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't already," he smirked.

I chuckled at that, I then stared at the stone that was sitting beside me acting like this didn't concern it, I was still a bit nervous of using it again but I hope that the Shepherds help me with this.

I smiled softly and closed my eyes 'Guess my adventure starts here huh? Well guess I better the best of it, I swear I'm gonna find a way back home but I need to fix world before that'

 **[End of chapter]**

 **A.N: Hey guys Dragon here, sorry this chapter was so short but seriously wanted to get a move on with this, so next chapter will be Drago's meeting with the Shepherds, I'm really excited about it….and scared shitless at the thought of dealing with so many characters at the same time, but let's see how I do.**

 **Now is time for things you must know! Yeah at this point I might as well make this a mini segment of this that you should know but can't really come up in normal conversations in the story: And today it will be 2 things**

 **The first is the age of everyone, I keep posting more as characters appear but for now here you go**

 **Drago - 20**

 **Robin - 23**

 **Chorm - 24**

 **Lon'qu - 21**

 **Olivia - 21**

 **Did I make them too young or too old, please tell me.**

 **Another is the half-Zinogre abilities, for now the only I'm gonna reveal is this, he is practically immune to bronze weapons, Iron weapons damage him but bounce off, Steel and up do cut him as intended, but he also has a healing factor, however even though it heals injuries it doesn't replenish stamina, so damage him enough and he is down, Killer weapons also work as intended.**

 **I going to update this part more as I reveal more in the story, this is more for the people that didn't notice**

 **Anyways, as always leave a review to see how I'm doing, I still can't believe that this story is doing as good as it is doing, so I thank you guys with all my heart.**

 **[Dragon_XZero sign out]**


	5. Chapter 4

**Monster's Awakening (Chapter 4-The new home)**

 **(Disclaimer:Sadly I'm poor so I don't own any of these properties no matter how much I want to, MH is Capcom's and FE is Nintendo's)**

 **Dialogue key**

"Blast off" normal speaking

'Blast off' though

" **Blast off"** Monster speaking/emphasise

 **[Blast off]** Telepathic dialogue

 **(Drago's POV)**

After the ordeal in the village we went to Regna Ferox, Robin apparently had informed the rest of the group and they seemed to agree to it, as for why? Who knows, maybe they wanted to know me and thought that the Zinogre would be useful, can't argue with that, now if only I could actually use the damn thing, the MonsterStone as I'm now calling it, don't judge me, was currently inside the pocket of my jacket, surprisingly I still don't look like a bump because of the lack of cleans clothes, but I hope that once we get to Yllisetol I'll be able to buy something new, because if I bought anything in Regna it will probably end up being too hot or not have enough material.

As we set up camp I went and tried to sleep a distance from the group, I still felt a bit nervous after my...episode.

 **(Time skip-after the Regna Ferox)**

After a surprisingly uneventful visit to Regna Ferox we were finally heading to Ylissetol, honestly Regna wasn't as cold as I thought but that may have to do with the Zinogre...or I'm just giving it to much credit.

 **[I heard that]** the monster in question said to me telepathically.

'You were suppose to' I responded.

Oh right apparently the overgrown wolf-bear thing can talk to me through the stone.

 **(Flashback-after the talk between Drago and Robin)**

It has been about an hour since Robin and I had our talk...or maybe it has been 5 minutes and I was just bored out of my mind, as I was laying in the med-tent I was trying to process the situation I was in. First I get throw to another world with no knowledge how I got there or how to get back, I meet up with the cast of FE Awakening and start to travel with them, take part in a defense operation to save a village, almost get killed by someone, transform into a human version of a fictional monster and tear apart more than half of the bandits. And now I'm in a medical tent in order to travel to Regna Ferox and then to the capital of Ylisse…

You know if you had told me that this would have happen to me, I would have laughed my ass of, told you that you are an idiot, and got away from there...now I'm not so sure.

Seeing that I had nothing else to do I decided to try and get some sleep, possible nightmares be dammed.

 **(In the dream world)**

I was in some sort of mountain, a storm raged in the sky yet no rain came, the ground was flat where I was standing, some vegetation was growing on the cracks of the rocks.

I then hear steps coming closer. I looked around but can't find anything, then the steps stopped,I took a deep breath and turned around and looked up.

There he was, now without the darkness of the last I could see Him in his full glory...and yes it was an actual Zinogre and not a lookalike.

The Zinogre leapt down from his lookout and landed a few feet in front of me, I took a step back to look at him and honestly; he was bigger than I thought his head coming to about the double of my body.

The oversized mutt stared at me with his cyan eyes and spoke **[well I didn't expected things to go that well for you,]** he was clearly amused by my situation.

I glared at him while swallowing my own fear.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" I asked clearly angry.

 **[You asked for the power to defend your allies and I granted it to you, now it's up to you to develop and unleash its full potential,]** It said.

"I asked what, not why," I said getting more annoyed.

 **[I gave you the ability to tap into a Zinogre's biology, the only reason why you went in a rampage last time was because you were going all on instinct. Next time should be safe enough, with enough practice you will be able to use lightning and some extra things I included as well,]** It explained as he laid down on the ground clearly bored of this.

I decided to cut my curiosity and went for the most important question.

"What is price for using this power? I know I asked for it but I need to know this so I don't go using it like it's a toy," I asked.

The Zinogre sighed at that **[For now you don't have to worry about it, it shouldn't be a problem for a long time so feel free to use the power as much as you need to, I shall inform you when the problem presents itself.]**

"Wait, I thought you just did this to amuse yourself, why are you helping me?" I asked surprised at the sudden willingness to help.

 **[I am, however it wouldn't be fun if you died because you were stupid, or go for about 2 months without making any progress, I only give you the necessary information nothing more nothing less, the rest will be up to you,]** it answered.

"I see...quick question, how the hell are you aware of the outside are you reading my mind or something?'

 **[Don't be ridiculous, that stone is the one that lets me see what's going on, anyways you are waking up now you won't be seeing me for a while but I'm able to talk to you through the stone.]**

And before I was able to say anything I was forcibly woken up.

 **(Present time)**

Well that's what happened, the blue puppy doesn't talk all that much, thank all the gods except for the one that brought me here.

I was taken out of my oh-so important train of thought when I felt someone touch my shoulder, I turned around to see Chrom looking at me a bit worried.

"Are you alright, you've been spacing out for a while" He said.

"Yeah don't worry, it's just...I still can't believe half the things that have happened," I said looking down.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll find a way to get you back home and for you to control your other form," He said with the utmost confidence .

"You know? If it was anyone else I wouldn't have believed it, but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt," I said with a small smile stuck in my face that he returned.

"Well then we are about to arrive," he said. I was surprised at the statement, how long was I spaced out?, I looked up to see the walls of the city as we approached

As we passed the gates of the city I heard the cheers of the citizens because of the return of the exalt, I was completely stunned at this, I knew that the people looked up to Emmeryn, but I never realized how loved Chrom was...at least in Ylisse. I don't want to imagine how it would be in Plegia if we even come near it...probably a lot of cultist and arrows…

I saw Robin smirking at my reaction "What's so funny?" I asked confused.

"I had a similar reaction when I first saw the citizens cheering at the exalt" he responded with a look of nostalgia on his face.

"Huh, well that's cool, so what's the next order of business?" I decided to say, at this he put a hand on his in thought.

"Well first things first is getting you some new clothes, the ones you came with are damaged and the only other article you have is that coat you got in Regna Ferox," he responded smirking a bit at that. I blushed a bit at that, truth be told I'm wearing that long coat so that people won't see that ripped clothing I'm wearing underneath .

With that declaration Robin guided away from the crowd after telling Chrom that we would meet later at the castle, Lon'qu and Olivia accompanied him, guess they'll stay a while.

Robin led me to a small shop that was a bit out the way...why does this seem like a bad idea all of the sudden?

"Hey Robin?..." I asked a bit hesitant because we are so out of the way and I was nervous for bandits.

"Mmm?" He turned his head toward me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Oh right, guess you'll be a bit wary of the location. a friend of mine introduced this shop to me, and I've liked it since, it's where I get all my coats after all," he said with a sheepish smile.

"You mean the only thing you wear apart from the undershirt?" an amused voice called out.

We both turn to see a woman standing arms crossed in the door of the shop, a smirk on her face, she had green eyes and orange hair, her clothes were a simple dress clearly made for comfort and utility above anything else.

"Says the one that always wears a type of dress" Robin countered with his own smirk.

"At least mine doesn't cost an arm to make and it's not blazing hot" she said.

"Heh, got me there" Robin chuckled at that.

Meanwhile I stood there awkwardly, please tell me this is not gonna be a recurring thing…

"So who is the second cloak with legs that's behind you" she decided to ask.

"My name is Drago, I came here on the recommendation of Robin" I said a bit nervous.

"Well then, my name is Merrill, I'm the one this workaholic always comes to when he destroys one of his coats" he introduced herself with a grin on her face.

"Ok, then come inside you two" she said.

As we entered I could see different pieces of clothing that were on the walls, from dresses to shirts, I also saw some footwear so I guess that's also covered, as I was looking around I stumbled on something and almost fell into stack of clothes if Robin hadn't caught me.

"I see you still leave things on the floor, I can't believe you still have clientele with these condition," Robin said with a sigh as he helped me stand stand.

"Says the guy that always sleep on his desk, I'm surprised you still have a back after months of that" She jabbed at him, causing him to go stiff for a second while I was chuckling behind him.

"I have nothing against that" he said with a sigh.

"Well enough joking around, what do you need kid?" she said remembering my existence.

"I need a new set of clothes" I said pointing out the obvious.

"Ok, any specifications?" she asked

"Well…"I trailed off and began listing off my needs.

 **(-Line break-)**

"Thanks for clothes!" I said as we exited the shop.

"You are welcome, come back anytime" Merill said smiling.

My new attire was pretty basic all things considered, a black and white undershirt, black pants, a pair of boots, and a black coat like Robin's just less with less designs.

"Looks good on you" Robin said with a smile.

"Thanks you, and also thanks for paying" I said with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry, I was just helping a friend" when he said that I was a bit shocked, he considers me a friend? But why? We barely know each other! I mean I know a hell of a lot more than he does about himself than he does but still, that's no bases for a friendship is it?

Shocking my head to get rid of those thoughts I decided to ask.

"So...what's next?"

"We are going to the castle, Chrom should have prepared for when we arrive" he responded.

"Wait...so that means…"

"Yep you are meeting the rest of the shepherds" he said grinning.

'AAAAAHHHHH!' "Well ok then" I managed to get out while my mind was screaming so loud I swear it was heard in my world

 **(-Line break-)**

As we were roaming the castle I was a nervous wreck, while I had already interacted with 4 of them and I it seemed to go well...those 4 are some of the most normal members, I have no idea how I'm going to deal with some of the more...unique individuals. then again, I turn into a fictional wolf-bear monster that shoots lightning so I'm not particularly normal myself.

"Hey Robin do you really think this is a good idea?" I asked.

"Mmm? What do you mean?" Robin said.

"Well I mean, bringing a random guy and saying that he is basically a super powered Taguel thing and then adding that I'm joining them, are you really sure this is a good idea?" I ask.

"Sure, I honestly compared to some of them you are pretty normal" he said with a straight face.

Now I'm officially scared; I know who I am expecting based on the game, but comparing a person vs a game character, the person is scarier, specially knowing the oddballs I'll be meeting.

"We have arrived" Robin said breaking me out my train of thought.

I looked around to see that we are outside a building, I can see some stables and a training area close by, if we are where I think I am, this are the barracks.

I turned to look at Robin giving me a reassuring smile and motioning me to follow him.

I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves, then I follow him inside.

"So...where is this?" I asked.

"This is the barracks, I asked Chrom to get everyone together here," he answered...wait did he say everyone!?

"Hello everybody," he said.

I looked around to see all the shepherds that appeared at this point in the game...while some of them were out of armour I could recognize all of them by their faces.

"Well I guess most of you are wondering by I asked you to come here, well it was to introduce a new member for the shepherds!" he exclaimed, then turned to me and nodded, signaling me to speak.

"Eh...H-hello my name is Drago," I introduced myself.

Holy shit I'm nervous, if I lose control when I transform I would end up hurting the group that will kill Grima...why am I thinking about this now?

Robin then started introducing everyone, I did my best to act like I didn't know them, after that little interaction, I whispered to Robin to tell them about...my ability.

Robin looked uncertain about it, and to be honest so was I, but better get this out the way now and not in the battlefield.

We went to the training field and I went a couple away from them, when I pulled the crystal Nowe and Panne looked at it curiously, I'm sure they were able to feel that it was similar to their Beast/Dragonstone.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on the dummies around me, I tried to trigger the same sensation than last time, after a few more seconds I lifted up the crystal so that it was parallel from my face.

I gripped it with all my strength with it starting to crack, then almost by instinct I shouted it:

" **Break up!"**

The crystal seemed to explode from my hand, the shards of it went around me. After orbiting for a moment they lit up and and suddenly I felt electricity running across me, then everything went white for a moment as everyone had close my eyes to cover from the intense light.

When the light died down I was in my monster form, I stared at my hand in shock, I felt extremely angry for some reason but I manage to control it,I stared at the reaction from the people around me

The group that had already met me looked a bit tense but otherwise calm, Donnel and Ricken were scared, Miriel looked just about ready to dissect me to seize her curiosity, Tharja looked curious about this form, Sully, Vaike and Gregor looked amused, Lissa was surprised but Maribell looked ready to go help her friend if anything happens, Frederick had the expected reaction of leaping in front of Chrom to try and 'defend' him, the others reaction were either surprised or amused

However the most drastic reactions were from 2 people.

"Wow, thats so cool! What are you? Are you a Taguel? No you smell a bit like a dragon so that's out the way? Wow...what can you do? Can you shoot fire? Blah blah blah blah blah" Nowi talks with so much excitement in her voice that it really threw me off, I then turned to Panna who was close…

Panne looked absolutely shocked at my appearance, then just as I was about to speak she was in front of me with a look of pure fury,

"What are you?" she demanded, her voice full of venom.

All my instincts were telling me to prepare for a fight, however I'm hoping my non existent diplomatic skills can at the very least alleviate the situation, if not well...then hope that neither of us get critically injured.

"Eh...it's sort of hard to explain…" I said stepping back a bit.

"Then start talking" she responded.

I looked to the others to see then prepared to act if things went south, glad I'm not alone on this one.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm a half-Zinogre" yeah that sounds about right.

"And what's that?" she said a bit confused.

"A monster" I answered without hesitation.

And I didn't see the fist that struck my face. As I recoiled I instinctively dodged a kick that came my way, taking some steps back I saw Panne looking at me with a mix of anger and disgust

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I shouted preparing to defend myself.

"Be quiet" she said taking out her beaststone.

Well shit, this isn't how I expected my first day to go.

 **(End of chapter)**

 **A.N: Hello people! Dragon_XZero here**

 **So yeah I'm gonna skip the Regna Ferox part, if you want to know what happened, Drago was cold as shit, Robin and Chrom spoke with the Khans and , then passed the night there and now they are heading to Ylissetol**

 **Sorry for not posting sooner, to be honest I hit the dreaded writer's block earlier than I expected, but now I'm back. Also future updates may take some time, gotta concentrate on college after all, but I'll write when I can.**

 **To be honest I'm not too pleased with how this one turned out, so I had to rush some things, maybe I'll repost it at some point, I don't know.**

 **And before anyone says that Panne attacking was OOC for her, I have an explanation, but you'll have wait till next chapter, feel free to guess.**

 **So yeah Drago can maintain sanity now, still needs to learn how to fight in that form but at least he is not going berserker.**

 **Next chapter will be Drago vs. Panne, place your bets everyone! I'm voting for the one that can transform.**

 **Final thing, can you guys give me ideas on how to call the crystal apart from "MonsterStone"? I been thinking Zinostone or something like that.**

 **[Dragon_XZero sign out]**


	6. Chapter 5

**Monster's Awakening (Chapter 5: The rabbit and the wolf)**

 **(Disclaimer:I'm still poor so I don't own any of these properties no matter how much I want to, MH is Capcom's and FE is Nintendo's)**

 **Dialogue key**

"Blast off" normal speaking

'Blast off' though

" **Blast off"** Monster speaking/emphasise

 **[Blast off]** Telepathic dialogue

 **[Drago's POV]**

The moment I saw her taking out the beaststone I knew that things took a turn for the worse, I grit my teeth in frustration.

'I know that I have a talent for pissing people off but I haven't done anything yet, this is ridiculous!' I thought.

"Panne stop this, now!" I hear Chrom shouting in the background.

If Panne heard him or not, I have no clue, because she got in her usual position as a dirt cocoon when around her for a moment, then she bursted out of it in her Rabbit form.

'Oh crap…' was the first thing I thought, I turn to see the some of the group coming to intervene, however a part of me is telling me that this will get worse if I don't resolve this now.

"Guys please! Let me handle this, I don't know what her deal is, but if it's a fight she wants she'll get it!" I tell them.

Robin looks at me uncertain of my decision.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure everything goes well" I say, hearing this Robin nods, but he is clearly unhappy about it.

I turn to see Panne still in her rabbit form growling at me, it seems she doesn't want to get others involved if necessary.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask calmly.

"I don't have to answer to you!" she growled.

"Very well," I take my stance getting ready for this "guess I'll have to beat the answers out of you" I say.

Panne clearly didn't take to well that, she pounces at me swiping her claws aiming at my face. I duck dodging the attack making her land behind me, however before I could get my bearings she launches a kick at my back, which causes me to get thrown a few metres away before falling down on my face.

'Ok, she is faster than I expected,' was my first thought as I pull myself up off the ground, 'better get serious or this could worse'.

I decide to go for the offensive and start running towards her, she seems to take the challenge and charges towards me. When we were close enough she curls up to a ball a launches herself in my direction, I put my arms in front of me to cover myself and charge to meet her attack.

The resulting clash sends us both relling back, Panne landed on her back while I was able to to recover and get myself in position.

Taking the opening I charge and slam on her before she could recover, and while it wasn't enough to break anything it did stun her.

I go and swing my claw at her, however she manages to twist herself at the last moment and makes me miss, taking the opportunity she swipes her claws at my face and,

*Swishh* " **AHHHHHHH!** " I screamed in pain as her claws struck face,my vision my vision going red for a moment.

I continued screaming in pain, I could feel the wound closing but that didn't stop the pain, I open my eyes to look at Panne who seemed shocked at what she did for a second before composing herself.

At this point I feel like something broke, a sudden feeling of bloodlust courses through my body, I grit my teeth to try in a vain attempt to compose myself, eventually the feeling won out and then…

Everything went red…

 **[3rd person POV]**

Panne looks shocked as Drago's blood fell to the ground, the shock of possibly landing a fatal strike at him, the shock snapping her out her frenzy for a moment however when Drago opened his eyes her instincts kicked her back into frenzy.

Because what she saw were the eyes of a predator… And she was the prey.

" **ROOOOOARRRR"** a resounding roar made everyone in the area cover their ears.

Panne got stunned because of the loud noise when she felt something slam into her.

Drago then proceeded to hit her in her sides until she managed to shake him off.

Panne then kicks Drago in the chest with her hind legs, taking the opportunity she slams into him knocking him over, then she restrains his arms with her front legs, Drago struggled to get her off but found he couldn't.

Taking the opportunity Panne goes ahead and bites down on Drago's neck, "AAAHHHH" he screamed in pain increasing his trashing.

After a few more seconds he managed to kick her off.

As Drago stood up he held his wounded neck, Panne could see that he was healing slower than before, she knew that he was getting to his limit, however she herself has also getting closer to it.

The few hits that he managed to land ended up doing more damage than what she would like, she didn't know how long she could maintain her rabbit form.

Drago and Panne growled at each other as the slowly circle around each other, they were clearly aiming to end this with this last attack.

They charged at each other, both of them preparing their claws for a final slash, however before they could attack…

*BOOOOOM*

An explosion knocked both of the fighters apart from each other making them fall to the ground, they turned to the source of the attack, just at that point they see Chrom approaching Falchion drawn, Robin was in the back his hand stretch still crackling from the magic spell he launched.

"That's enough both of you!," He shouted "Any point you are trying to prove has already been decided, so either you cut this out or I drag you apart screaming and kicking!" he stated in the same tone he would use for his soldiers.

Both of them growled at that, however they backed down from attacking again, at that point Drago falls to ground unconscious reverting back to his human form in the process.

Chrom runs to check on him as Panne reverts back to her normal form looking ready to pass out.

Kellam and Donnel help her stand up as, as they go to the infirmary with Maribelle and Chrom helping to bring Drago along.

 **(-Line Break of breakiness-)**

Chrom and Frederick stood outside the infirmary as they waited to hear news about Panne and Drago, they watched as Robin talk to Lissa about the status of the two patients.

"That was really unexpected milord" Frederick finally spoke breaking the silence.

"What part? The fact that we have a third shapeshifter or the fact that him and Panne suddenly attacked each other like wild animals" Chrom said

"Mostly the second, I'm aware that Panne isn't the most social of us but she has never acted like this before" Frederick responded while putting a hand in his chin in thought.

"Yeah, I thought it was just shock and confusion at first but I didn't expect things to devolve this way, I feel horrible for not acting sooner" Chrom spoke his voice tinned with sadness

"It wasn't your fault milord, none of us could have expected the situation to change that drastically" Frederick said trying to reassure his liege.

At that moment they noticed Robin approaching looking a bit tired from the recent events.

"Any news" Chrom asked hoping for the best

Robin sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well there's bad news and good news," he said.

"Please tell us the good ones first, if you will" Frederick replied, with Robin nodding at that.

"Ok," he clears his throat "so both of them, didn't suffer anything life threatening, thank Naga that Drago heals fast because he suffered the most amount of damage, Panne only suffered from some bruises and a few broken ribs while he had scars, bruises, broken bones, and who knows what else, he should be dead but he's recovering pretty well" Robin explained.

"And the bad ones?" Chrom asked.

"Both of them are still unconscious and we have no idea of how long they'll stay that way" Robin responded looking down sadly.

"We can only pray then…" Chrom said.

 **(Later) [Drago's POV]**

Ugh my head...and the rest of my body, yeah everything hurts, I struggled to open my eyes...just to close them back because it was too bright...wait didn't this happen before?

Anyways I once again try to open my eyes, just more slowly this time, and managed to get them open and look at my surroundings.

I'm in a small bed, a bowl of water sat near me, seeing that the water was a bit dirty I can guess that it was used recently.

I let out a groan of pain as I sit up, my entire body aching.

I turn to see the crystal sitting in on top of...my clothes? Confused I look down at myself to see that I'm only wearing only my undergarments...and see a number of scars that were across my body from my recent fights.

"Man if the guys back at home could see this they'll probably they'll probably think I'm crazy" I mutter to myself a bit saddened at the memory.

Then I hear the door open and watch as a woman dressed as a maid comes in.

"Oh my, you are are awake!" the maid says surprised "I'll inform lord Chrom and lord Robin immediately!"

I nod at the message, and the maid leaves. I decide to start recounting the events of today, the good news is that I didn't need a therapy session to remember them this time, the bad news is that I lost control again, though it wasn't as bad as last time...I hope I'll be able to control this power soon.

After a few more minutes I hear the door open again.

I look up to see Chrom and Robin entering, accompanied by Lissa, they seemed relieved when they saw me.

"Hey guys" I said, my voice was a bit raspy which made me cough a bit, Lissa came and gave me some water, I smiled a bit at the gesture and gave her my thanks which made her smile a bit in turn.

"So...what happened?" I decide to ask.

"Well you and Panne decided to have a fight," Lissa said, before she started recounting the events excitedly...Is it just me, or was she too excited about it?

"And in the end you and Panne ended up unconscious, you were bedridden for a few days, Panne woke up just yesterday," she finished.

"Surprised that she didn't try to kill me while I was asleep," I dryly say.

"Drago she isn't normally like that" Lissa tried to persuade me.

"Could'd fooled me" was my response, though I couldn't help but wonder why she acted that way…Lissa looked down sadly at my response, I sigh at the look she is giving and rub the back of my head, "Sorry, I'll try to talk to her later" I say to her, that seemed to bring back up her spirits a bit at the very least

"Actually," Robin starts "there's someone that would like to have a talk with you…" he says nervously.

"Really? Who?" I ask.

"Me" a new voice responds.

Breaking a cold sweat I turn to look at Panne standing in the doorframe glaring at me.

'Oh fuck, this can only go wrong' was my only thought.

 **(End of chapter)**

 **Hello everyone Dragon_XZero reporting for duty!**

 **Before anything else I would like to say that I'm reuploading the other chapters the this shitty fic, I would like to thank my beta: Touhoufanatic, he managed to make this into something decent.**

 **We are nearing the end of this little introductory arc, so yeah that will be fun.**

 **So Panne won!...kinda, maybe, not really, she managed to stay conscious longer than Drago so take that how you want.**

 **Anyways...I don't think there is anything more to talk about, apart from the usual "Hey! Check out the re-edited chapters! :D"**

 **[Dragon_XZero sign out]**


	7. Chapter 6

**Monster's Awakening (Chapter 6: Revelations)**

 **(Disclaimer:I'm still poor so I don't own any of these properties no matter how much I want to, MH is Capcom's and FE is Nintendo's)**

 **Dialogue key**

"Blast off" normal speaking

'Blast off' though

" **Blast off"** Monster speaking/emphasise

 **[Blast off]** Telepathic dialogue

 **[Drago's POV]**

The second I saw Panne in the doorframe I broke into a cold sweat, if she suddenly decides for a fight now, I'm sure that not only I would lose, I would probably end up dying.

The tension was suffocating, deciding to go for broke I went and broke the silence.

"So," I took a deep breath before looking straight at her "what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

Panne suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable before taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"First off, I..I wanted to apologize for...everything that happened when we met" she said regretfully.

I stared at her a bit to see if she was just joking, when I saw nothing that indicated that I sighed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Ok, I forgive you but you need to tell what caused it, as far as I know I didn't do anything to trigger that response" I say bringing up the small elephant in the room.

Panne nodded and decided to sit down on a nearby chair, the rest decided to give us some space but were keeping watch in case they needed to intervene.

Panne took a deep breath and proceeded to explain:

"At first I thought you were just another man spawn, however the moment when you transformed the shock of seeing another Taguel, even one I couldn't recognize, made me feel a rush of different emotions, but for some reason my instincts were telling me you were a threat, that alongside my brief emotion rush started making me irrational, I decided to confront what I felt was a threat and asked what you were..." at this points she stops for a second to collect her thought and looks at me slightly glaring.

"The moment when you said that you were a monster I felt an intense feeling of disgust, I thought 'how can a Taguel think of himself like that!? Doesn't he have an ounce of pride for his heritage!?' and without thinking I attacked you. Then lost in my rage I attacked with all my strength not caring how badly you could have gotten hurt. I have to give you credit, you manage to hold your own against me until Robin stepped in." she finishes explaining with small smile on her face at the end.

I stood there in silence processing the explanation, while on one hand I could just lie to her to keep making her believe that there are more Taguels out there...but I can't bring myself to do that, eventually she'll find out and it will be worse.

"Panne...look I forgive you for what you did, but there's something you should know" Drago says looking at the Taguel.

"What is it?" She asks staring at me as I take a deep breath 'Here goes nothing' I think to myself before telling her.

"I'm not a Taguel" I say looking straight at her as she looks at me confused "I was a human before Chrom and Robin found me, I don't know how but I became this monster" he says before Panne grabs his shoulders and stares at him.

"Why do you keep calling yourself that!?" she asks me sounding worried "You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are...please…" she tells me, her voice almost sounding like she was begging.

I start feeling uncomfortable and look away from her "Panne please calm down and let me explain" I tells her softly. Panne slowly nods and sits down as I looks at the ground trying to find the best way to explain...all this mess….after all, how can one explain suddenly getting the ability to turn into a wolf bear thing that can shoot lightning...even if I don't know if I can pull that last one off...and not sound like I'm going insane or just lying through my teeth.

"Ok, let's begin with this…the main reason of why I call the Zinogre...what I've become, a monster, is because...that what he is supposed to be, this thing shouldn't even be something that is real, it should just be a monster from fiction...nothing more…" I explain to her looking down while doing so before glancing at Panne who was frowning looking a bit confused but letting me continue "It was only a monster of a story I used to read on my homeland...yet...when I woke up here...I gained the ability to turn into a hybrid of it…" I carry on before staring right at her saddened "I'm not sure what I am anymore...just that I'm a freak of nature...wouldn't be shocked if the other Shepherds don't want anything to do with me an-" I say before getting cut off by Panne slapping me in the face and glaring at me like how a mother looks at her child when they start saying something stupid.

"Stop, I don't care that you aren't a Taguel or a man spawn, you are now a Shepherd, Chrom allowed you to join this group for a reason, and Robin and the others have shown that they also trust you, I know better than to judge their judgement after all" she says reassuringly and putting a hand on my shoulder "And I've known the other members long enough to know that scared is not the word to use for most of them, they accepted me and Nowi despite not being of their species, I'm sure that they'll accept you too, just give them time" she says giving me a small smile while I just stare at her surprised before smiling back.

"Hard to believe that this is the same woman that sent me here" I jokes before Panne flicks me forehead with me wincing at the hit "Don't push it wolf pup, you still have a lot to learn and I won't hesitate sending you back here if you start slacking off or talking back" she says seriously but hiding her small smirk.

"Thanks Panne…I really needed that" I say smiling in appreciation with the Taguel returning the gesture.

"Well then, you should rest, you are still healing, see you later wolf pup" she says before leaving me to rest while I climb on back on the infirmary and stare at stare at the ceiling lost in my thoughts, what if she's wrong? What if they DON'T accept me, worse yet, what if they do but I lose control in the middle of battle and hurt them? I thought that I could at least focus on my enemies while I was in the berserk state but...this battle showed me that-

 **[Oh for the love of the elder dragons are you STILL moping about the what ifs!?]** I heard the Zynogre's voice come from the stone sounding really annoyed.

'Oh great, what do you want' I mentally groan not really having the energy to deal with the voice of the wolfbear thing….and yes I'm gonna keep calling it that sue me.

 **[Not even a few days and you are already developing an attitude, here I thought 'pups' like you would learn to shut their traps and listen to when the ones with more experience talked]** He says clearly mocking me.

'Just get to the point' I say annoyed through the mental link

 **[Well to mock you for losing to probably this world's equivalent to a Lagonbi….and to tell you how much of an idiot you are being, I just don't get why you would care if those other humans fear you or not, you are in good terms with the leaders of this pack so their opinions shouldn't matter]** He says plainly as I try resist the urge to chuck the stone out the window

'It's not that simple….if it was I wouldn't be so nervous…' I say looking at the ceiling 'I NEED them to trust me...a lot of events are gonna transpire in the future, and I intent on making sure the body count remains low…' I explain to the monster in head who just laughs amused.

 **[So that's your plan? Manipulating everyone so that they go the route you want? You are indeed a hypocrite pup, even if you knew about them the fact that you didn't expect this fight that happened shows that you are incapable of this]** He taunts me **[You should worry about yourself first, because even if you can heal faster you are still gonna be bedridden for the rest of the day, so rest and stop worrying about needless things, it gets annoying hearing your head overloading because you can't even pick clothes]** he mocks me before finally shutting up.

"Asshole…." I mumble before drifting off and falling asleep trying to not pay mind to everything that was going through my head at the moment.

 **(Chapter End)**

 **Hi guys Dragon-XZero here….**

 **This chapter….took longer than it should, I have no good excuses, I legit was getting distracted by every single little thing in existence, like college, life, a crack on the floor.**

 **I have most of the fic planned alongside a sequel, but for now I guess I'll just have to bite the bullet and focus on actually writing instead of wasting time.**

 **Now to answer some question that I've seen pop up a lot…**

 **-Will Drago ever be able to go Full Zinogre? Yes, but later on the story, for god sake the man can't even use lighting yet, of course he ain't gonna be able to turn into a Wolf Bear thing.**

 **-Am I gonna write a lemon? FUCK NO! None of that here!**

 **-Do I have a ship for Drago? Yes, read the description, its Tiki, and no, I don't plan for this to be a 'love at first sight' thing, I actually plan on developing the relationship.**

 **-Is this fic abandoned? HELL NO! I've put too much love into this to jump ship now! I WILL FINISH THIS!** _ **Shakes fist at the sky**_

 **Also I ain't bringing Hell to this fic...unless he wants to.**

 **Anyway that's all I have to say for now, hopefully the next update won't take me a lifetime again, see you all then.**

 **[Dragon-XZero sign out]**


	8. Author's note

**HELLO EVERYONE** ** _hides behind my shield_**

 **Yes I know that its been...a while since I've updated this story...**

 **And I know that yes, you all probably don't give a shit but...I just wanted to say, that this story isn't abandoned...I've just been busy, distracted, with writer's block and procrastinating...not necesarilly in that order but sorry anyway.**

 **I should probably get the new chapter done in...a week or so? Depends if I don't get a mountain of homework, but yeah.**

 **This isn't abandoned yet, I wanna at least get to the war before I even consider doing that.**

 **Sorry for taking so damn long, hopefully my work ethics improves one day.**

 **No Rider Academia isn't abandoned either, its just that Hell takes his sweet ass time helping me write sometimes.**

 **Anyway, that's all I'm gonna say for now**

 **[Dragon-XZero sign out]**


	9. Chapter 7

**Monster's Awakening (Chapter 7:...The peace before the storm)**

 **(Disclaimer:I'm still poor so I don't own any of these properties no matter how much I want to, MH is Capcom's and FE is Nintendo's)**

 **Dialogue key**

"Blast off" normal speaking

'Blast off' though

" **Blast off"** Monster speaking/emphasise

 **[Blast off]** Telepathic dialogue

 **[Drago's POV]**

It has been almost a week since my fight with Panne, while it took a bit longer than I expected, my wounds managed to heal and I was relieved to hear that Robin and Chrom didn't hold us accountable...much. We still got told off by Frederick the first moment I was back in working condition and we were now on cleaning duty for the next two weeks, and if you wanna ask me what I would pick between fighting the giant killer rabbit that was hungry for my blood and cleaning the barracks….I'm picking the rabbit.

"I swear to God...having the giant rabbit bite me on the throat was better than being forced to Frederick's standards, I mean, who picks up rocks off the road for God sake!" I exclaim walking alongside Robin who chuckles a bit at that. "Yeah he sometimes can be strict, just be glad that he took it easy on you" he tells me making me pale.

"That...that was going easy on me?" I mutter in horror. If making me pick up rocks off the road, Cleaning the barrack with a rag, and then training with him was going easy . ..I dread seeing him serious.

"Well considering you could still walk and breath by the end of the day says enough that he was going easy" Robin says breaking me out my train of thought sighing.

"Never again…" I groan as Robin smiles sympathetically and pats my back.

"You'll get used to it," he tells me...though for some reason I felt it wasn't so much of a reassurance and more like advice to stay alive.

"If you say so...so what got you out your cave? I haven't seen you that much since I got out the infirmary" I ask him making him chuckle sheepishly.

"Yeah...I've been told that I work too much sometimes" he admits before shaking his head "I've been looking at some reports with Chrom. Apparently the nation of Valm has been sending a lot of ships out lately, so I got curious and started looking into it. sadly there's only so much info to be found with only ship reports," he explains making me go wide eyed at the name Valm.

If what Robin says is true then the Valmese invasion is approaching sooner rather than later...if I make some impact in this world I may have to act now if possible, however, first things first, I need to get this moving to where I want...let's hope my non existent manipulation skills work...against a master tactician...whose job is to pick things up...I'm sure it will turn out fiiiine.

"Hey Robin...what do you know about Valm? Only thing I know of it is that it's a country...territory...thing," I say not really remembering if country was even a term here.

"Well...Valm is a continent in the west of Ylisse, apart from some rumors from some people that were there once or twice there isn't much information regarding it, why the question?" he asks me.

"W-well, it's just that you mentioned that you were working a lot looking into it so curiosity got the best of me you know?" I respond sheepishly while trying to deviate from my original intent, as for Robin he didn't look entirely convinced but didn't press on the subject thankfully.

"If you say so, by the way have you gotten used to this place yet?" he asks changing topics and catching me a bit off guard…

If I have to be honest…"Barely...things are so...different from where I come from...hell, if it wasn't for the fact that Chrom is so lax about being a royal I would have probably gotten killed ages ago," I explain. I wasn't lying when I said this, the more I spend here, the more I miss everything back home, guess it's true what they about being away from home. "I...I don't know if they've even noticed that I left," I mutter thinking out loud before feeling a hand on my shoulder.

"We promised you right? We'll find a way to get you back home" Robin says in a reassuring tone making my eyes widen for a moment before I look down "And if there isn't a way?" I asks a bit scared of the prospect of never being able to return.

"Then I hope that this place can become a home to you" he answers smiling making me visibly relax a bit and smile back.

However somewhere deep down...I felt conflicted at the idea of that happening.

 **(-Line break-)**

I was now in the courtyard with Frederick as he drilled me on how to fight with weapons so I wouldn't have to resort to always using the Monsterstone, and I've been so kindly shown via having my ass slammed to the ground numerous times that…  
"You are barely an amateur at this, if I had to be kind, hand to hand is your best area, and even then you falter a lot" the blue knight says with his usual serious expression that to this say makes me wonder if he's finding me pathetic or if he is actually trying to help me.

"I... think I got the message after the last 6 times you've disarmed me…" I grumble as I stand back up wincing from the pain and making him shake his head.

"Well clearly not enough if you can still talk like that, that means that you can still take another few rounds" he tells me in a stern voice that made me pale because of the thought of having another round with this unrelenting beast.

"Please Frederick, have mercy!" I says almost begging him...with him answering with a cheerful smile that sent shivers down my spine "Don't be silly, I am having taking it easy, after all…" he starts with the next 6 words making me WISH that Panne's bite was stronger, that the bandits had aimed better that time, or that I had just said no to this…

"This is just the warm up" is what he said before the torture resumed….thought I could swear that I'm hearing the Zinogre laughing his ass off.

 **(Hours later)**

The laughter of the mess hall filled my ears as I saw the Shepherds eating and chatting with each other...well...most of them were…

"Seriously...is this normal?" I says a bit baffled staring at Tharja hiding behind a pillar with what I swore was a dark aura muttering to herself.

"Oh yeah, definitely, Tharja being creepy is as normal as water being wet here" Nowi says sitting beside me giggling at her own joke "Don't mind her though, she may be….scary when she goes all "I'll curse you for looking at me" and all" she tells me doing a very bad impression of her that makes it hard for me and some of the ones watching her to not laugh "But she's very nice on the inside" she reassured me with a big smile that honestly looked right at home with her childish looks...hard to remember that she's 2000 years old or something.

"If you say so, doesn't make it less creepy though…" I say scratching my cheek making her giggle with an amused smile, "So, any progress in your awesome transformation? Can you do more stuff? Can you turn into a dragon?" she asks a bit excited making me sweatdrop.

"Sorry, still can't, though I still don't get why you like it so much, you can turn into a giant dragon, I only get more hairy and have a worse temper" I joke making her pout  
"Well~When you transform you can just say you are in a costume, when I transform people start screaming 'Look at the big dragon! Wow! So scary!'" she says mimicking a scared villager "Then they meet the person who turns into the dragon and they go from scared to confused" Stalh commented from the table beside us...with good amount of plates beside him.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Nowi yells annoyed at him before starting to go off ranting which I thankfully was able to tune off and lose myself in my own thoughts.

'Is this...seriously ok? The war with Valm draws near...and I can't tell Robin to…' my eyes widen in realization at something 'That's it! I may not be able to tell him that Valm is gonna invade...but I can tell him about Walhart and help reinforce the defenses!' I take a deep breath to calm himself at that.

'Alright Drago...calm down...you need to play this off, maybe go out of town, the ports, spends some days at a bar or something, make it seem like you are gathering info...which you technically are but still...if any part of this fails it could mean losing the confidence I've managed to build in this place, but...if this succeeds...maybe I could…' I was broken from my train of thought by the sound of someone yelling my name.

"-agro! Hey! Earth to Drago!" Nowi yelled beside him shaking me to try to get my attention...though shaking was putting it lightly as she was close to practically slamming me on the table for how much she was pushing and pulling me.

"W-what? Sorry Nowi, now please stop!" I tell her almost begging her now feeling the headache I was miraculously ignoring.

After few more shakes she thankfully stops though the headache regretfully didn't, seriously, dragon or not, a girl her size should not have this much strength!

I hear laughter from some of the other members making me scratch my cheek sheepishly and look at Nowi "What happened?" I asks her curious.

"Well...you suddenly made a weird face and started to look like Robin when he's trying to plan a whole battle plan, what's wrong?" she says sounding a bit more serious than her usual childish self which made me feel bad because…

"It's nothing, just trying to figure out some things about my powers, don't worry" I lied to her before standing up "I need some air...see you later" I leave the room making some people glance at me before returning to their thing, and leaving a not fully convinced Nowi.

 **(-Line Break-)**

I walked to the courtyard of the castle tightening my fists "Dammit…" I mumble under my breath.

 **[What? You gonna cry now or something?]** I heard the Zinogre say on my head 'Great...what do you want…' I mentally ask not really in the mood for his shit.

 **[Simple, I wanna know why you are angry, you are doing all this cause you wanna protect them right? That's what you are telling yourself at the very least]** He says sounding geniously curious which only made me feel more frustrated.

'Shut up...I don't wanna have to lie to them...but I can't come with the full info, they wouldn't believe it, and if they did, God know what would happen...only thing I can do is make sure the collateral remains on the lower side` I mentally...before noticing that I was right in front of Robin's door.

"Huh?" I mumble surprised as I stare at the door.

 **[Guess part of you wanted to come clean...Oh well...that's your own problem…]** He says before finally staying silent again.

"Dammit…" I growl before hearing footsteps behind me and turning around to see Chrom looking at me confused.

"Drago? What are you doing here?" he asks me curious as he walks up to me.

"Erm...well...I emm..guess I just stumbled here while I was lost in my train of thought" I respond laughing sheepishly.

"If you say so…" he says before shaking his head "So...if I may ask, how have you been? I know that all this mustn't be easy for you" he asks me with his usual smile; God dammit this smile…

"Don't worry about me" I try to reassure him "I did say that I was gonna help you guys right?" I remind him doing my best to smile.

He chuckles as a response "Yeah, you did, I'm actually glad that you are getting used to things here, specially with how your first day went" he says amused making me wince and hold my shoulder on instinct.

"Don't remind me...Panne bites way too hard for a bunny…" I shivers at that before sighing "At least that got resolved...could do without her and Frederick trying to break my soul with training" I grumble making him laugh.

"You get used to things like that, don't worry" he reassures me patting my shoulder as he approaches the door...before I decide to take a bullet.

"Hey Chrom...I've heard some rumors lately from the town…" I start not looking at him as he glances at me "And...I'm not saying they are true but...I think something is going on in Valm…" I tell him.

He frowns a bit at that "You shouldn't believe all rumors, though, I'll be sure to keep an eye on things if it gives you peace of mind" he tells me making me smile a bit.

"Thank you Chrom…" I tell him "I'll see you later…" I says before walking away as he goes inside Robin's room.

"Time is running out…" I mumbles once out of earshot before my eyes widen realizing something making me grit my teeth "Why didn't I realize this sooner…"

For no matter how well planned I made this…

For no matter how well I manipulated any of this people….

The truth of the matter still remained…

"I'll have to fight this war…" I mumble having to use a wall as a support "I'll have to kill more people…" I say horrified…

And that, is the one thing that I will never be able to escape as long as I help them…

 **(Chapter End)**

 **Hi guys Dragon-XZero here….**

 **Yep! I'm not dead! Thank God.**

 **Honestly I have no real excuse here apart from laziness and writer's block, but now I'm back and I can FINALLY start the good stuff.**

 **You heard it people, next chapter we are going to war, now hopefully Drago's sanity won't break from this.**

 **Also regarding a...trio of reviews from guest accounts.**

 **They are all the same guy, and for you mister troll I only have this to say.**

 **Next time you send an insult in Spanish, how about you make sure it wasn't originally mine, and that it wasn't a response to another insult of yours.**

 **Also they aren't Gadget The Critic, the actual person is aware of your shit, and has warned others.**

 **So for any good writers, look out for this idiot.**

 **That's it for today, hopefully next chapter won't take a half a year to come out!**

 **[Dragon-XZero sign out]**


End file.
